Denial Love
by EternalFormat
Summary: Christina chose Dauntless. Brave. Fearless. Strong. Feelings... What can she do with them? He wanted her but she doesn't want him... Or do she? Rated M. Inspired by forever wishing Maya6996
1. My First Thoughts

**This story was created as an inspiration to Maya6996 & foreverwishing.**

 **I didn't like how Drew was the silent one and a follower... so I decided to change that a bit. Only his intelligence decreased...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent Series (Book/Films).**

* * *

Brave. Undaunted. Fearless. These characteristics describes the true meaning of a Dauntless member. Show no fear, even if death were to to intimidate your pure soul. As given a laconic description of what it means to be a dauntless, some bristle in fear; others became shocked mixed with confusion.

I didn't tremble in fear.

I wasn't surprised nor dumbfounded by the brief speech made by one of the Dauntless leader, Max. I met Tris -Beatrice is her actual name- as she hopped in the train, landing right next to me. At least I have someone to talk to beside Peter. The pervert asshole. I felt his eyes on me: hunger. At first, I thought it was only Tris and I were the only girls, until we witnessed a brutal battle between a guy and a slim yet pugnacious girl. I was amazed and intimidated: Although not certainly attractive, she's frightening. "Try me again and I'll throw your sickass out of the train." Her voice deepened as if she wasn't just talking to him. "...Molly..." Tris whispers to my ear. I turn to face her and was surprise to see her visibly in dismay. "Peter...Drew...Molly... they're bad news."

"Hey, relax. As long as she doesn't see you-" I began to speak only to be interrupted by a caustic laughter from the Tank. "Eh? Since when did you choose Dauntless Beatrice?" Molly boomed, causing the other two to chime in. "Aren't ya going to answer her, Beatrice?" Peter hissed. She looks away, but Drew grabbed her chin forcefully to face him. "Just fucking answer already, bitch!" When I saw that no one was going to speak, I decided to take the matter in my own hands. "She doesn't understand animals."

"No one asked you to step up, _shawty._ " He jeers and almost landed a weak punch at me; thanks to my swift feet, I was able to grab his head and smash it against a rusted pipe, earning a scream from the dupe guy. I forgot that his partners were there: Molly begins to choke me as I tried to kick and fight back. Peter joined in but an ominous voice shooked the train."What the fuck is going on?!" Max bellows at everyone. "She injured one of our friends." Molly folded her arms. I was too weak to speak, it's feasible that they may had damage my vocal chord. "Can you speak?" The dark man asks me quietly. I shook my head. "Eric, take this one to the infirmary. I'll take her friend." I was unable to see who was this 'Eric' as everything starts to blur.

...

"Christina? Wake up!" My head stirs and I cringed in annoyance. "What..." I groaned, hoping that Tris can understand that I am in no mood after the incident that merely cost my life. "We have to jump.." She said with a slight of fear. I sat up immediately, my mouth dropped by her statement. "When?"

"In a few minutes." She gulps. I rose of the cot, put on my jacket (who the hell took it off?) and we run for the exit. By the time we arrived, there was only Max and two other Dauntless leaders. "Now's the time, newbies." The tall woman spoke inadvertently. We both nodded and jumped; our hands entwined and our feet racing for the ground. We tucked and rolled, saved by the boulder. I exhaled gleefully and grins at Tris.

"We fucking did it."

Maybe becoming Dauntless isn't so bad after all. That was my first thought.

* * *

 **I stopped here because it's almost 2 a.m... I have no life...**

 **I don't think I will continue the story "Ball of Love", as I am HOOKED with ChrisXEric...**

 **Please LikFavReview!**

 **Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow!**

 **Sincerely,**

 _ **EternalFormat**_


	2. Fear Fight Fright

**Originally, I wanted to write in third person... I realize that if I do this in Christina's perspective, I will continue the story.**

 **Chapter 2 consists of Christina's fear (darkness, I made it up; not real), her fight against Drew (seventh jumper v four last jumper), and her fright (the chasm with Eric).**

 **Yes I'm changing the story around; just to get on my comfort zone... Lol.**

 **Chapter 2: Fear. Fight. Fright.**

* * *

"Alright listen up! This is Dauntless: We're not your parents so expect us to walk you throughout the phases. In order to become an official member, you must pass the initiation: First jumping off the train whilst it's moving. Here's your second task; Leap of Faith." Max chuckles as many of the newbies has reveal there first fear. I tried to hide it; jumping off of a train wasn't bad. But this -a dark hole without any light- may take me to hell. A cold shiver went below my spine as a tall guy shouts, "Who's first?". Peter -Thanks a lot fucktard - gladly points at Tris, "She wants to jump." She was stunned but I wasn't. "Well, whatcha waiting for? Do you need a shove, Stiff?"

"Haha, that's a cool-" In an instant blink, for the first time, Peter was jostled and slammed against the brick wall, blood began to trickle on the side of his ear. "Listen here, initiate. Nothing's cool when you're life's at stake. For those who don't know me: I'm Eric. When I'm giving an advice, do NOT interfere. I'm not as nice as Max, and Stiff, ya better jump or become Factionless." He releases Peter but didn't help him up. _Bastard._ This is Eric? I passed out earlier and have not seen him... grey blue orbs, tall and solid (according to my eyes, 6'2), bold, strong. Brave. Fearless. Undaunted.

An actual dauntless member.

I don't like him at all.

"Okay, I'll jump." I turned faster than the other's, my mouth in agape by Tris. "Are you-" I tried to say but my mouth was covered and I was held back. "What did I said?" Eric's voice slithers among my caramel skin. "What faction?"

"Candor."

"I figured you guys are the most voluble group. You just lost some points." He then place his hand on my mouth. "Don't try anything stupid, _Candor._ " I gave a 'I-wouldn't-dare' look as we watch Tris stands at the ledge. I swallowed hard. Not because of Tris; Eric. I couldn't understand what's poking my back or why is he still holding onto me. Whenever I wiggle, his grip tightens. I felt like a prisoner ensnared in shackles as he would struggle from his restrain movements. I was distracted that sixth jumper has leaped into the black hole. _Tris? What happened to her?_ My eyes searched for her frantically, only to find out that I'm being carried by the strong man. So much for being small. "Wait! Where's Tris?!" I cried. He looked at me coldly. "Dead. And you're next." _Fuck no._ I elbowed his shoulder blades and slapped him angrily. When he looked up, I knew I was in big trouble. "N-no. I'm scared of the darkness." I whimper in defeat. Eric suddenly grins and I catch a glimpse of Max's face: Horror. "Does it look like I give a fuck?" Eric responded harshly, before shoving me at the ledge of the building. "Cowardice: Something we do not accept. In order to vanquish fear, one must face it with bravery. It does not include sitting on your pretty ass and look good for it. Lived with it. Embrace it. You don't have to feel afraid; just understand it." He spoke softly to me, and I fell for it.

His words were inspiring. I attempted to thank Eric, but he shoves me into the hole. "You are so fuucking dea-fuuuccckk!" I shriek aloud, my voice echoes, hoping that he heard this inane threat. I rolled slowly - partially of how fast I'm going - the tremulous winds blew roughly as I cover my face, so that others can recognize me at the funeral. My body bounced once. Then again. And again until I heard a godly voice calling my name. "Christina! You did it!" Tris hugs me tightly. I notice the other five jumpers were also alive."Congratulations. What is your name?" A man asked. _He must be a leader also._ "Christina."

"Four."

"No. Seven."

"My name is Four."

"Okay _One-Two-Three_ Fours your name." I snorted, gaining a small laugh from everyone but the number man himself. "You better watch it." He warned but I wasn't afraid of him. I rolled my eyes and Tris pinched my side. "Ow! What the hell?" I snarled at the blonde. "Are you insane? Do you want more enemies?" She snapped. "We need him."

"Sounds like you _want_ him." I tease at her. "N-n-no..." Her cheeks became rosy red and I felt my lips twitches in excitement. "Hey Four!" I called out to him while Tris try her hardest to run but I kept her near. As he accosts, I blurted out an apology, much to his surprise. "Tris, you need to apologize also."

"Wha-?"

"For not stopping my rude ass earlier." I bit my tongue and watched his expression went from moody to a slight lust. "Um... sorry." Her blush deepens and I caught him smiling at her.

 _Oh yeah._

 _They like each other. Gross._

Lunch was fine. Many of the members greeted us with drinks and hugs but some would grunt and groan; I couldn't give a shit about em. We sat with several dudes, one who seem to have an eye problem. "Uh... are you okay? Do you need help?" I said. "As long as it's from you." He replied, causing us to roar in laughter. "Corny ass motherfucker." I coughed. "I'm Will, Not C.A.M.F." He grins at me. "This is Albert."

"But you can call me Al." He spoke quietly, I barely heard him. "I'm Christina and this is Tris." I took a potato chip and popped it in my mouth. Will continues to stare, much to my chagrin. But I enjoyed being watched. "You're pretty." He mouths at me and I smiled. "Welcome to Dauntless, initiates!" Eric shouts, his arms folded, waiting for everyone's attention. "In fifteen minutes, we have our first training: combat. After eating, head out to your rooms and change; you won't be using those clothing anymore. One more thing: the room that you all are living in is a vast studio, which means no privacy." All of boys raised their cups and the girls whined. As we 'celebrate', I saw Eric _staring_ at me. His eyes were on me and my body froze.

This asshole.

...

"Can we talk?" Will was leaning on his bed, thankfully wearing a towel that hung above his adonis belt. He had just gotten out of the shower a few minutes ago; brave enough to be watched by horny girls. "What do you think we're doing now?" I replied with a hint of sarcasm. I finally manage to put on the boot and tied it tightly. _Somebody's getting hurt today,_ My conscience told. "I'm talking about relationship, wise chick." His lips curled as I almost choked on my saliva. "What? We just met!"

"I know bu-"

"Sorry Will. I- I can't... I have to go." I stood up and head to the training grounds. I didn't know where was I heading because I couldn't discern what he was talking about. "Candor!" I flinched and found myself pinned to the wall as the man continues to scowl at me. "Next time, look up to see where ya heading, unless you want to come to my office."

"Why would I?"

"This is the only path to my loft and office. The next time I see you here, don't think I'll go easy on you. Take it as a warning."

"Hmm. I've heard worse." What the fuck is wrong with me?! He's a leader, not an initiative! You already have one death wish, do you want another one?! "Christina. Look at me." I heard him clearly but refuse to oblige. "Fine then. See you at the training grounds, that is, if you know how to get there."

 _Fuck me._

...

Combat is more of my style. Honesty was just my personal. Becoming a brave, belligerent woman is what I always wanted to be. Tris leans on me, apparently exhausted from her first fight against Molly. Even though she lost, Tris first punch caused Molly to lose several of her teeth. We watched as Peter tackles an initiate and beats him to a pulp. "Match is over. Peter wins." Four carries the severely injured initiate off the ring as Peter passes me, I felt the urge to back away from, fearing that he may attack me from behind. "Woah woah! Hold your buttons... I'm not gonna hurt you... yet." He winks at me and I pretended to hurl in response. "Next up! Christina vs Drew!" Eric stared at me with a look I haven't seen before. Good luck? Determination?

This is going to end bad.

* * *

 **The second part to this chapter will be up tomorrow!**

 **Grew tired of typing so yeah.**

 **I have proof-read (sorta) this chapter.**

 **Also some of the spacing may look odd because I'm on mobile as of now.**

 **LikFavReview!**

 **Sincerely,**

 _ **EternalFormat**_


	3. Fear Fight Fright(con)

**Chapter 3: Fear. Fight. Fright. (Cont.)**

* * *

Rolling up my sweaty fists, I approach the ring and waited as my opponent does the same. "Let's go Christina!" Will cheers as many would join in. "Come on, You can do it!"

"We believe in you!"

I shuddered. _At least I have some support._ "Enough of this bullshit," Molly said brashly. "We all know that lil bitch is going to die, so shut the fuck up!"

"How about no, sweetie." Will glared at Molly, obviously not worried if she were to attack him. But we know damn well why: She likes him. Instead of a comeback, she stuck out her tongue, resulting Will to say, "Ugh, If only Tris help your tongue get out of jail." Most of group burst into laughter, but Eric didn't. "Initiates, are you ready?" We both nodded. "Then fucking go, this isn't a dance battle; hurry up!" He frowned. I quickly dodged Drew's first punch and gave him a roundhouse kick, only for it to be blocked by his forearm. He then created a feint attack: I false left hook for a right jab to my right cheek. "Ooo! Get her Drew!" Peter claps his hands together as Molly sat on him. I landed on my left side and use my feet to knock him down, but Drew was much faster. He jumped on top of me, using his left hand to choke me and right to hit my head. "That's. For. Hitting. My. Head. Bitch." Every word for a punch. I spit at him, then wrap my legs around his neck and force his ass off me. I stand up and threw my fist which connected to his nose, causing to cry out. "You fucking bitch!" He roared and I shivered. "Christina, you're definitely gonna die. You sure you don't want me write your obituary?" Peter sneers.

I _underestimated_ Drew.

It happened swiftly: I was only able to give four more jabs before I was knocked down and stomped on. He kicks my stomach, grabs my hair and pounds my face. I _really_ thought death was near. "Stop! Fuck!" I scream as blood would spill all over the floor. Drew didn't seem to care. He picks me up and heaves me out of the ring. Thankfully, Al was able to break my fall and Eric sally towards us. "Are you done?" He spoke darkly. "Y-yes."

"Match is over. Drew wins. You, stand up." He orders and I listened. "Everyone follow me." Eric held my waist as we began to walk. "How are you feeling?" He asked. I eyed him suspiciously. "What does it look like?"

"He gave a half chuckle, startling several guards. "Let's take you to the infirmary, Candor." As we began to cross, I was shoved and held onto by the monster. "Hang on the rail. Or don't," He place my hand on the rail as he continues, "You got three options: Hang in there, and I forget your cowardice. Fall and die. Or give up. If you do, you are out and become factionless. You have five mintues, starting now." My arms began to shake two minutes after and I feared for the worse. "Christina, just two more minutes!" Tris was going to say something else but Eric glared at her. "Time's up, _Eric._ " Al checked his watch. "Go back to your base."

"What abo-"

"I said, Goooo!" he booms and everyone flee. Tris gave her last look of confidence to me and disappeared, leaving me alone with this fucker. "Climb up."

"I-I can't! " I sobbed. He sighs, squats and pulls me up. "Fuck you." I whisper softly. "What was that?" He said. "Fuck you!" I teared up, expecting to be removed from this faction.

I hate it here.

I am not fitted for Dauntless.

"Candor." He lifted my chin as I continue to wept. "You chose to listen to Peter, why?" His rough yet soft fingers brush away the beads of diamonds from my face. "I don't know." I manage to say, my voice starts to croak. "Can you walk?" I nodded. "Let's get you fixed, _Candor._ "

"Its Christina." I gave a half smile.

And he smirked in response.

* * *

 **End of this Chapter!**

 **I'm currently work on chapter 4: Be on Alert!**

 **LikFavReview!**

 **Sincerely,**

 _ **EternalFormat**_


	4. His Second Thoughts of Her

**Thank you for the follows &reviews! I really appreciate it!**

 **I do apologize for the late delay 35 more days until Graduation! I'm so stoked!... I will try and update every five or more days!**

 **Chapter 4: His Second Thoughts**

* * *

I remembered it was 10:15 p.m. after the fray ending in which I was hung over the bridge by that fucker. I lost against Drew, the dupe yet combative bastard, who went on a frenzy in an attempt to murder me. I recall _begging_ him to stop; it seems that 'murder' has been added to his personal. Drew may have won the battle, but I am relentless. " _Candor._ " Eric broke the eerie silence, which would only annoy me. I closed my eyes and pinched my nose. "What?"

"That's not how you are suppose to talk to your leaders, _Candor._ "

"Ha! You keep saying 'Candor': Expect me to be honest, that includes my behavior. Oh, wait, I'll take it back, Sire," I spoke as I perform the curtsy*, "Forgive me and my caustic manners. What is my _punishment?_ " Eric stares at me in a blank state before roaring in laughter, causing the guards to stand at attention. I jumped, feeling my heart was going to burst out of my bruised chest and run like hell. Who knew Eric would laugh at my sense of humor? "I thought Candors weren't funny," he held his stomach, "but you; you're _amazing_." I swallowed. _Amazing?_ "Eric, you saw me: I'm a coward. Give praises to the others; not me." I looked away, fearing he would see my eyes water. "Hm, I see. Let's go to the infirmary." His hand found my waist and I immediately pushed him off. "Trying to throw me like the last time?" I spat. Eric is unpredictable: Ruthless to Aggressive then Sympathetic and Caring?

This man. I do not trust him.

* * *

 ***Eric's POV***

 _The Next Day_

 _..._

I stood over the crowd, my eyes search for any irregular activity**. Usually I am found with the other leaders and just like normal beings, we chat and laugh. However, I was called up to take this position since Jeanine has taken Max for "classified reasons". I snorted with sheer annoyance as grabbed my bottle of water and allowed the stream to quench my hoarse throat. I caught a few newbies just staring - _hungrily_ \- at my wet lips. I growled and they quickly scurried back to the grounds. Whores. I caught them yesterday with several leaders and guards, all near my hall hovering over each other, their tongues clasp and eyes rolled to the ceiling. Due to the unusual warmth feeling around my heart, I reluctantly allowed them to carry on.

Not because I gave a fuck.

But _her._

My eyes searched for Christina: petite, ambitious, voluble, and sexy. _Too sexy._ Not once have I ever thought of an initiate; I wouldn't give a shit if one were to raped by her team player. But her. She's spicy.

My throat went dry as I began to think of her: Crying when she fails, and laughing while with Stiff. I haven't seen her smile, yet. Her lips are alluring, her shape is downright stunning, and those eyes. Johnson was knocking, _hard._ I shudder in excitement, my mind drifts away from reality and it's surroundings. I imagine myself licking, nibbling, and kissing her full, puffy pink lips as my rough hands squeeze her breasts softly. Her small hands were replaced by a large, darker hands and I was shaken swiftly. "Eric! Eric, wake up!" Max shouts at me; fucking a. My cold eyes blinked open and I glared at him, causing the nurse to buzz off. "What?!" I spoke in agitation. "You wasn't moving, Eric. I had to call for help; you were moaning and sweaty." Max snorts, handing a tissue to wipe my forehead and brow. "I was thinking..."

"About an initiate, I presume?" Max's dark eyes burn into my frosted ones. This fucker is intimidating, I can tell you that for sure. I sighed heavily and rubbed my chin carefully. "So what?"

"Nothing. Just don't give him the upper hand, alright?" Max hands me a large gold envelope with bold red letters encrypted E.D. I stared at him and nodded. "I won't." Such a fucking dupe. I have no interest in guys; I don't hit that way. I swallowed when I saw _her,_ brushing past people and heading up the stairs. I stood and watch the crowd one last time before following the light brown bunny.

...

 **Christina POV**

I began to search for Tris; she had told me that she will be right back almost forty five minutes ago. The Tres Beastias wasn't there either, and they had done something to _her..._ my eyes begin to water. _No, don't think like that, Christina._ I bristled when I heard _a_ scream, my body shifted towards the direction and I forthwith towards the room: my nose was saluted by the scent of piss, Benz cologne and... sex? I leaned forward and was in disgust at the view: Molly was riding Drew like tiger out of its cage while Peter was penetrating her asshole. The three moaned louder, it may be feasible that they came all together. Gross. I bristled at the idea that Tris was with them and veered away only to find her and Four kissing. I cough softly, causing the two love doves to jump nervously and tried to act casual...right. "Where in the _shit_ have you been?!" I whispered, my fingers used to held my nose. "I was talki-"

"Zip it." I grinned at her. "We'll talk about this later. Oh, and Four," I patted his shoulder firmly, "There are three initiates having sex in one of the leaders room." He looked at me and shook his head. "Guess we will finish our business later, Tris." She blushed and I gagged. As we head out, I was certain that the whole cafeteria heard Four shouts angrily at the Tres Beastias.

Perfect name.

...

Approximately fifteen minutes after breakfast, we were ordered to change our clothes. I thought I know my way back to the room but I guess I was wrong: My memory storage had exceeded its limit. I turn back around and was lead to a dark hallway. My body began to shiver and I frown intensively; if only Tris was here. She went with Will to have a 'chat', and I know it had to be about me. _Damn it._ Will kept staring at me like a sad child ever since I flat out rejected him. _Why did I do that?_ I would only listened to my footsteps and music. I suddenly paused and looked right. Yes! Finally, I can ask for help! I ran down the hall and knock on the metal door frantically. _Why is it the only room available in a dark hall?_

My question was answered- _Eric._ "Oh fuck." I backed away, remebering what he had stated the last time we spoke. "Sorry, wrong door."

"Well its the only one, _Christina._ " He hissed. I gulped as he stepped closer. My back eventually hit the wall, and I was cornered by this monster. "Open your fucking eyes, Candor." He said harshly. When I didn't, he growls and invaded my bubble. _Is this legal?_ "You smell so good, Christina." His breath cause my skin to flare, and I taken back by his words. Eric then steadily unzipped my jacket, I attempt to stop his actions, but only to have my arms lifted over my head. I stared into his eyes: Lust. "Eric... please stop. I can't..." I softly moan when he licked my ear and nibbled neck softly. I thought this was the end: My moans grew louder as he work his way down my collarbone to the hem of my bra. He chuckles and suddenly released me. "We'll continue this later. Come by tonight. And I mean it." He then shuts the door and I was dumbfounded from what just occurred to me.

Tonight he said.

Fuck.

* * *

 **Ah ha! I am semi-back!**

 **17 MORE DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION! YESSS!**

 **Sorry it this was rushed but I wanted to upload this as soon as possible.**

 **Yes, I change the events again just to be in my comfort zone.**

 **Chapter 5 will be up soon!**

 **Thank you and do not forget to LikFavReview!**

 **Sincerely,**

 ** _EternalFormat_**


	5. Bunny Goes Down

**I humbly apologize for the major delay. There had been many obstacles (family problem is one) that caused me to unable to complete this story. However, I will continue to write as I cannot eschew EricXChristina ;)**

 **Finally I ALSO SLIGHTY changed Will's and Albert's personality... hehehe**

 **You can tell me if you like this or not.**

 **Chapter 5: Bunny goes down**

* * *

 _ **Christina's POV**_

6:42 PM

I gulped. Night has fallen; What time is _tonight_? Should I tell Tris? If I don't go, will I become Factionless? I sweat as I thought of lewd and obscure scene this monster would do to me.

I rather let Peter _kiss_ me than to fuck that bastard.

Tris poked me softly. "Are you alright, Christina?" She notice my sweaty hands and the terrified look across my face. Six hours ago, I was excited: Half-a-mile run, 95 sit ups, 75 pushups and 50 lunges. I haven't notice the hours had past until now; here I am shaking head to toe. "Yeah, just nervous of the next activity." I snorted loudly. Peter licks his at us as Drew begins to rub his crotch. Disturbing. I was pretty sure that Albert was hunched over the bushes, vomiting while Will calms him down. Poor big fella. "The next activity is called Capture the Flag: Everyone has their own weapon from our choice. First team to find AND capture the flag wins. Eric, take your first pick." Four glared at him. "Expecting me to lose twice?" He shot back.

"Not expecting; just certain. Now pick."

"You." His rifle aimed at Molly. "Your turn."

"Will.''

"Typical choice. Albert."

"Christina and Tris." Four spoke quickly. I swallowed hard.

"No fucking way. Peter and Drew." I couldn't tell whether Eric was directly staring at me but I didn't care to look. Winning is important right now.

We separated into our groups, Four and the others were planning strategies while I listened. It took me a while to realized why they are a good match: Both are stubborn and stiff. I heard a sharp whistle and faced my opponent - Eric. I swallowed what's left in my throat and watched as his eyes would burn through my clothing; sometimes I wonder if he can see my soul in excitement, or my heart attempting to find it's way out. He then licks his lips, and for some reason, I caught myself doing the same. _Oh fuck_ , I moaned at the thoughts of sucking his pink plush lips and grinding on him; think about hot wiring a car. "Christ Christina, what are you doing here?" Will questions as he stood in front of me. I glared at him at first, but after taking "Deep Breath" classes with Tris, I was able to relax. "Ohh, do I get a 'timeout' Pops? Or a spanking?"

"Does it include kissing, groping, etc?" Will asked, adding a hint of lust. "Once again Will, I'm not interested; I chose to become Dauntless for a reason and it does not include sex or love search." I quickly excuse myself, not wanting to see the depressed look on his face again.

...

I loathe partnership; Four understands that. However, as a result, I do not have a secondary weapon besides my fists and feet. "Christina, you are petite and swift; your shooting skills has augmented but not your combat skills. If there are gunners near you, take higher ground and disarm them. Eric is probably using my tactics this time, so try to be quiet as possible. I'm placing my entire trust within you."

 _More like trusting me to meet death,_ I frowned. A loud scream followed by a gunshot caused me to lose a slight balance, but I managed to hang on a branch. I recognize the manly laughter: Molly the Tank. As I drew closer, she was on top of Zeke with a rifle pointed at his head. "I'll let you walk away if you let me _fuck_ you." Her voice was loud and clear. My body reacted before my voice: I reached for a stick and swung at her shoulder, earning a solid groan from Molly. Zeke crawls away and I dodged several swings from Molly before taking a jab to my stomach. Molly whips Zeke with the butt of the gun and I tackled her as hard as I could, causing the two of us rolling down a steep hill. Molly stands up and in fury, grabs my neck and starts squeezing. _No, not this again_. My foot aims for her private and I smack her with my right hand. As she knead over, I gave her two right hooks and a left jab to her chin and cheeks; The Tank is finally down. "Hey, thanks." Zeke grins at me.

"Don't thank me yet, " I stated. "We got two more beasts to take down."

When I look to see his response, Zeke was gone. Sighing heavily, I knew where he was going: his girlfriend Shauna. It's obvious to me, but the others have not notice. Instantly, I had two regrets: one for not staying above ground and refusing partnership. Heavy footsteps accosts and I started running, daring to not look back. _He_ was examining my fight against Molly; choosing to not interfere is a good idea. Eric has me all to himself; fear grew as I no longer see light. I slowed down, using my hands as guidance for a tree. Twigs and branches began to snap, meaning he was close. I began to climb swiftly, but Eric was much faster: He grabs my left foot and pulls me hard and I lose my grip, my back landing on a pile of leaves. "You don't stand a chance against me." His lips brushed mines. "Yes I do." My head smashes his and I pushed him off. I ran and looked back: Eric aimed his gun at me. My clumsiness is what saved my head and I continue to run, three more shots were fired. His fourth shot hit my left thigh, but I kept running.

 **Eric's POV**

Four shots; only one hit her. _Keep going my brown bunny._ I held my breath and fired my fifth shot. The pellet drove through several leaves and disappeared in her upper back.

Down she goes.

"Bad Bunny." I smirked.

* * *

 **I will continue this in the next chapter**

 **LikFavReview!**


	6. The Predator

**Guess who's back?!**

 **Muah, EternalFormat!**

 **I want to clarify several things:**

 **1) I WILL NOW CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY!: I sincerely apologize and in deep ashamed of myself for not writing sooner. I had too much issues going on after I graduated high school (Magna-Cum Laude! WOOP WOOP!)**

 **2) I was going to re-write this on an App called Episode: However, Episode wanted to be a c*nt and REFUSED to approve any backgrounds I wanted to add. So that was out of the list.**

 **3) I may also write this on WattPad (IF someone show me how to use it; Seriously. I do not know how to use it.)**

 **NOW, Enough of me: Let's get this story back on the road!**

 **Chapter 6: The Predator**

* * *

Eric's POV

Four shots; only one hit her. Keep going my brown bunny. I held my breath and fired my fifth shot. The pellet drove through several leaves and disappeared in her upper back.

Down she goes.

"Bad Bunny." I smirked.

I began to amble about; my midnight combat boots crushing twigs and dried leaves. I held the rifle up and started to slowly crouch down. Yup, My Brown Bunny is out, My mind spoke to me. Her face implanted beneath the dirt; her body sprawled out. She's mine.

Christina...

Placing the rifle down, I looked around and hastily flipped her body over; God she looks fucking beautiful. I examined her creased eyebrows, her eyelids, her nose, and those dark peach, thick, soft lips. Fuck.

Slowly - but carefully -, I pressed my lips on hers. Call me a twisted bastard, a sick, perverted asshole: I do not give any fucks. She tasted like strawberries as I swallowed her bottom lip, sucking it like a child who slurp hard on a straw. I didn't realized that she was awake until I heard her moan.

Christina's POV

I felt my lips being compressed by another. I swore if it is Peter or Molly, I will tear off their lips -

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when my bottom lip was being pulled by the person. Of course, I would have attacked; only that this is one of my weaknesses. A moan escaped from my lips and I flinched. Shit. As I open my eyes, i saw him: Eric the fucking Predator. "You-" I started but was silenced by his lips. Another moan came out and I shuddered. What the hell is wrong with Eric? His tongue invaded my own as his hand held my neck. I ran my hands through his hair and nibbled his earlobe, then traced down to his shoulder. " _Christina_." Eric groaned. Since when did my name sounded sexy? He lowered his body onto mine and started to grind hard. Damn these clothes, Damn my wetness. I saw his smirk; Eric knew I was turned on by this.

"You want me. Admit it." He said with a brow raised.

"No," I attempted to pry him off but to no avail. "Get off me, _Eric_." I hissed.

"Not yet." Eric licked my lips. "I've been eyeing for you since this wretched game started."

"Why?"

Eric sighed. "You're fucking amazing, Christina."

My eyes widened. _How can a senile woman such as myself amazes you?!_ He stood up and extended his hand out to me. Gentleman? No, I have to be on high alert. I took his hand an he pulled me close to him. "You're soaking wet, Christina." I felt his rough hand rubbing my my sensitive part; Guess I wasn't careful enough. My knees turned into jelly as I moaned and tried to shoot daggers at him. Eric guffaws in response; Damn that sexy laugh. "W-we shou-uld...mmm...go." I managed to say. He pulls the tainted zipper with ease, allowing my honey breasts to discern the cold breeze.

I gasped and would gazed at the luminous moon as Eric's thick pink tongue slither among my neck, leaving a hot wet trail behind. Damn him. I felt his cock stiffened, grinding on my swollen vulva at a slow pace.

The sudden sound of an immediate response caused us to jump. I backed away and ran towards the noise, leaving the predator alone in the woods.

"We've... won?" I tried my best to act surprised. "Of course it was a humble battle but yeah, we did." Four frowned. "What happened to you?"

"Remember _trust_?!" I seethed, holding onto my stomach. When Eric was there, I felt... better. "Christina, are you okay?" Tris asked and she held me close.

"My opponent was the Tank; that name suits her."

"Aren't you being a bit too harsh, Christi?" Will teased.

"One: Don't ever call me **that**." My fists clenched and I glared at the smart mouth. "Second: Since when do you defend the Tres Bestias?"

"Uh... I was just saying, Christina. Can't take a freaking joke?"

"There's no need to argue guys." Tris pulled me away from Will.

"Why don't you just fuck off, Tris? It's none of your business." Albert joins Will. I was in disbelief. What the fuck is up with them? "Excuse me?" The blonde teen snarled. In an instant, Albert had fallen face first into the ground and Will attempts to choke Tris. I jumped on his back but he toss me off like a rag doll and gave a clean kick to my now broken chest. "Ugh!" I cried, my upper body crashes on a tree (I am certain it broke). I could only watch as the darkness would enclose...

"Christina!"

* * *

 **That's chapter 6 for Denial Love!**

 **Chapter 7 coming soon!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **LikFavReview!**

 **Sincerely,**

 ** _EternalFormat_**


End file.
